


10 Credits

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: 10 Credit Challenge, Boys in Chains, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Fionnabair <br/>10-second 10-credit fuck fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Credits

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Title: 10 Credits   
> Author: Fionnabair   
> Pairing: Many  
> Archive: BIC   
> Hey, a 10-second fic for a 10-credit story (and you're getting me cheap at that price!)

"Oooh."

"Ah!"

*slurp*

"Whooey!"

"Argh!"

*sorry*

*p'tang p'tang ecky thump*

"Do, do, do, the funky gibbooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Ook!"

"That will be 10 credits please. Why yes, we do accept Mastercard."


End file.
